Non-Volatile Memories (NVMs) are considered as a promising replacement for the slower NAND-based flash drives. Such replacement can enable very fast swap devices that normally extend the main memory. However, current NVM devices have a limited number of writes before wearing out, and hence an extensive use of such technologies requires awareness of the number of writes to such devices. To improve the life cycle of such NVM devices, writes of data to the NVM are distributed using a wear-leveling NVM controller that attempts to evenly distribute the writes across the memory. While improving the life cycle of the NVM by attempting to evenly distribute the writes across the memory, the wear-leveling NVM controller often has the unintended consequence of increasing the number of writes to the NVM. Thus, a need exists for a NVM controller that will reduce the number of writes.